ShatterGlass Hearts
by Noxnocturnum
Summary: Ichigo commits suicide and no one knows why, so his friends in Soul Society decide to find him and ask. But the only clue to his location and motive is his journal, which reveals parts of the man that his friends never expected
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo commits suicide and no one knows why, so his friends in Soul Society decide to find him and ask. But the only clue to his location and motive is his journal, which reveals parts of the man that his friends never expected, and never thought were possible…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **_**(though many days I wish I did just to put certain characters dresses… ahhh well, another time maybe.)**_

_**ShatterHearts**_

_**Ichigo- Journal; Last Entry**_

_I know what you would think if I told you how I feel. You would look at me with that cold, aloof expression and tell me I'd lost my mind. You don't know how I fear that look, the one that seems reserved for me alone lately._

_So I won't tell you. Not now, maybe never. Yeah, never is good. I won't be here much longer anyway._

_Sure, it hurts knowing that the one person I have ever felt this for wants nothing to do with me in that way, but I can't help it. To look at you is to want, to need, and to dream. You see us as just friends, I wish for more. Yes, I know you love another, but my heart won't stop aching for you._

_I'm watching you walk away one last time, and it's shredding the last of my broken heart in my chest, but I won't tell you… because that would be cruel, and it would steal the happiness that you finally found with her._

_I have to laugh inside, bitter though it may be, that you will be the last to see me. Is that sick? I can't tell anymore, the last part of my soul has been ripped open and someone is pouring acid in the wound._

_Nothing has ever hurt like this, not when Renji cut my shoulders open, not even when Kenpachi nearly sliced me in two, or when Grimmjow stabbed me and left me to bleed out. Hell, it didn't even hurt this bad when Ulquiorra ripped out my heart. This pain is a thousand times greater, and it won't heal._

_So I'll watch you walk away, and then I'll do it. I can't take the loss of one more person I love, the pain is too much. My family is gone, so no one will care. No I take that back, Renji will be pissed and Rukia may cry, but they'll forget in time. Yeah, they'll forget because they finally have each other…_

_So I guess it's time to say goodbye… _

_Farewell my only love…_

**Third person Omniscient POV**

After writing this last thought Kurosaki Ichigo, Hero of the winter war lifted his blade and quickly stabbed it into his own heart. His body slid to the floor with a sickening thud, and blood began to pool around his body. All that was left of the once vibrant young man was an empty shell, quickly cooling and stiffening in the night air, a black journal beneath his left hand.

**The Next Day**

Kuchiki Rukia was enjoying her day off in Karakura town when she realized that something felt _wrong._ Seconds later she realized what it was; she couldn't feel Ichigo's _reiatsu. _A sick feeling began to spread in the pit of her stomach as she flash-stepped to her friend's house knowing that something had happened to the man.

_Rukia's POV_

_Calm down! Maybe he's just out of town on vacation, or… or visiting somewhere… Or maybe he FINALLY learned to control his _reiatsu.

**Third Person**

Rukia ran to the window that Ichigo always left unlocked for his _shinigami_ friends, only to find it locked. She picked the lock and went in to find him. And when she did she began to scream.

Across town Renji heard the scream of horror, pain, and grief and started to run as fast as he could. When he arrived at the home of his friend he truly began to panic, when he found his lover he almost didn't see what was left of what was once his friend… _almost_ didn't see. He almost missed the familiar thatch of orange hair surrounded by a deep pool of drying blood. But he did see, and he too felt the sweeping pain and the overwhelming shock of loss, and once again a cry of grief rent the air for all to hear.

**Later, in Soul Society**

All of the captains gathered in the hall as Yamamoto Sou-taicho made the announcement that Kurosaki Ichigo had committed suicide. Shock ran across the gathered faces. None of them could believe that the substitute would, or could, do such a thing.

"His body was discovered by Kuchiki Rukia, and Abarai Renji."

"What'cha talkin' 'bout suicide? Ichi is too strong to do some pussy thing like that!" Kenpachi shouted at the captain commander.

"Such a thing is unimaginable in one of Kurosaki's character." Captain Byakuya ventured in his quietly disturbed tone.

Only one captain remained silent, the shock of the news jarring his usual calm demeanor. After the shock, pain and a feeling of devastation began to rise within his very soul. Hiding the pain in his voice he voiced his concerns.

"What could possibly have caused Kurosaki to be driven to this?" Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou's quietly voiced question silenced the others.

The captain commander sighed deeply, "We do not know all of the reasons, the only clue as to his reason was this… it was found in his left hand. Please read the last entry, we believe that this was the final trigger for his actions." So saying he pulled a small black book from within his robes.

As Hitsugaya read aloud all of the captains began to realize just how much they had taken the young man's strength for granted. He was, after all, only twenty years old. Silence reigned supreme over the room when the young captain finished, broken only by the soft breathing of its' occupants. The silence was finally broken by captain Komamura's rumbling voice.

"I never would have suspected that the young man was in such pain. He never showed any of this when he was at the last meeting at the end of the war. This depth of emotion… I never… that the brash _ryoka_ who once stormed_ sereitei_ was capable of this is… surprising."

All of the captains had to agree that he was correct.

"I saw him that morning, he seemed just fine…" Hitsugaya's quiet voice broke the silence once more. "I wonder who it was that he was so in love with."

"I never would have thought he was… well… gay, either." Soi Fon stumbled slightly over the word.

"What makes you say that he was Soi Fon _taicho_?" challenged Kenpachi.

"Oh it's so obvious," Captain Kurotsuchi stated. "Just read that part about being happy with_ her_ again."

"Well then, I guess we should start looking for his soul, we can ask him when we find him." Everyone stared at Captain Ukitake for a moment, and then they nodded their agreement.

"Very well, who will lead the search party?" Yamamoto asked and was startled when almost every hand went up. "Well then, Hitsugaya _taicho_, as the one who raised the questions you will go. Take four others with you from any squad."

The small _taicho_ immediately flash-stepped to his rooms to begin packing, pondering his choices and mind reeling with the questions he intended to ask Ichigo when he found him.

This is my first fan-fic so please read and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo commits suicide and no one knows why, so his friends in Soul Society decide to find him and ask. But the only clue to his location and motive is his journal, which reveals parts of the man that his friends never expected, and never thought were possible…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (If I did Aizen would cruise around with They're Coming to Take Me Away playing in the background. The man is Nucking Futs, pretty in that superman bitch curl kind of way but Nucking Futs all the same…)**

**ShatterHearts**

_**Ichigo Journal Entry 1**_

_Ok so how to start this… ummm… I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, 17 years old. My favorite things are music and quiet (not that I get it often.) And… well if I can't put it here where can I? I'm gay, and in love with someone who doesn't know I exist… pathetic really._

_I'm not sure why I'm doing this, but Rukia suggested that maybe keeping a Journal will help me cope with everything going on here._

_It's been over a year since I broke into Soul Society to rescue Rukia and Aizen fell to the dark side (yeah I guess they weren't kidding about those cookies huh? I shouldn't be laughing because the man is still a pain in the ass, but anyway…) The war is almost over and we're expecting the last battle to be soon._

_I'm worried about my family and friends, but more than anything else I'm afraid I'll fail them. I know I'm supposed to be really strong because everyone says that I am, but it doesn't stop the fear... or the nightmares. I keep seeing that time when Karin and Yuzu got hurt, if it happens again I don't know what I'll do. I swear my heart stopped last time. If I'm not strong enough to protect them… No I can't think about it, it hurts too much. _

_I just want this to be over and for everyone to survive, is that too much to ask for? I don't know maybe it is, it is a war after all. I saw him again today, I swear my brain died for a sec when he said hello. My answer was just grunt too… God I'm such a dweeb, worrying like some chick over him saying hello to me when I know he'll never SEE me. Oh well, nothing I can do now. Maybe someday I'll tell him. Maybe…_

_It's kind of hard to believe that I can love someone this much. It hurts sometimes to look at him, and when he speaks my heart speeds up. Is that normal? Why am I asking you? Not like you can answer, but I guess it's nice to let it out… _

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I'm not sure why Yamamoto _Sou-taicho _wanted me to take the book with me on the trip to find Ichigo but I figured that reading it wouldn't hurt, and maybe it could give me some answers. I never realized that it would hurt so much to read about his love for this, as of yet, unnamed man. I never let on but I've loved him for years. The only one who guessed was Matsumoto, and how the woman figured it out still baffles me.

_Why would you end your life… you have so many friends that love you, and I love you too. Why couldn't you have loved me instead of whomever it was that made you so sad? How could anyone not love you? _

My thoughts were interrupted as the rest of the search party arriving. I' had chosen people I knew I could trust that were all Ichigo's friends as well. So many people had volunteered it surprised us all, it seems that Ichigo was better liked that anyone suspected. Renji and Rukia had insisted on coming, as had Matsumoto. I had been surprised when Ikkaku and Hisagi asked if they could come as well, but in the end I realized that these two were people that I could trust so I had accepted them.

**Third Person Omniscient**

The small group assembled at the base of the ruined _Soukyoku_ stands.

"Everyone knows what our missionis?" Hitsugaya asked, and all the heads nodded. "Good then we start in the last district and work our way in, we _have_ to find Kurosaki."

And so the hunt began.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks go to all of the following for their kind reviews:

peach77

XxSadakoxX

DaftNub

Lady Queria

Black Cat Angel

DERRBALAAM

**Ichigo commits suicide and no one knows why, so his friends in Soul Society decide to find him and ask. But the only clue to his location and motive is his journal, which reveals parts of the man that his friends never expected, and never thought were possible…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **_**(No Szayel in a dress, sad isn't it? ^.-)**_

**ShatterGlass Hearts**

_**Ichigo Journal Entry 15**_

_It's almost over, almost but not. Goat face is gone. That bastard Espada killed him and died soon after. I cut the bastard in two. I never would have imagined… it hurts to know the big idiot is gone. Karin and Yuzu cried for days, they didn't understand how it happened. I had to tell them, that was the hardest thing I have EVER had to do. It's horrible knowing that he's never going to ambush me when I come home, ever again. I just… I just… I miss my dad. Idiotic as he was, he was always there to come home to. Even when things got rough I could come home and he would always act the same._

_When he found out he came to visit me, I'm not sure if that helped or made things worse. Is it possible to be grieving over family and unrequited love at the same time? I still haven't told him, I feel like a coward for not telling him. But really, how can I? He seems to be grieving over someone himself… I wonder who it is… Never mind, I have to go and arrange a funeral for Dad. _

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore…the last battle should be soon, that bastard Aizen only has two espada left. I swear I'll throw a party when he's finally gone. All of this is his doing… all because he decided to play God. Everyone who has been hurt, Dad, everything is that assholes fault. I think everyone will be glad when he's dead. But it won't bring dad back, nothing will…_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I reread the tear stained pages several times. I never knew that Ichigo had been the one to organize his father's funeral. I would of thought that _someone _would have offered to help.

_Wait, I think that was the day that I went to see him. Does that mean I am the one he… no, that isn't possible. Someone else must have come after or before I did. But what if…_

Once again my thoughts were interrupted by the others' approach.

"No luck _Hitsugaya-taicho."_ Matsumoto yells.

We've been searching for five days now. There has been no sign of Ichigo yet. We have only visited three of the districts so far. I still hope to find him. No I _have_ to find him. I need to tell him that I love him, and if…

_If I am the one that he was talking about I'll ream his ass, then I'll kiss him until he can't see straight! If I'm not, then… I guess he'll know. I may run like hell, no that won't work he's faster than I am. Damn…_

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-_taicho, _we'll find him. We still have seventy seven districts we haven't searched, and he has to be here somewhere!"

"I know Matsumoto, I was contemplating where to search next."

That was an outright lie, I was really wondering whether or not I was crazy to think, to hope, I might be the one he loved so much.

**Third Person Omniscient**

"All right! On to the next district!" Ikkaku shouted.

The little group proceeded to search another district. At the end of the day there was still no sign of Ichigo, so the little group settled into an Inn for the night. Captain Hitsugaya sighed as he settled onto the bed. He reached over into one of his bags and pulled out Ichigo's journal. He turned it over in his hand a couple of times, stroking the front cover. Only then did he see the bloodstain on one corner of the black cover.

"If only I had known what you were planning, if I had just seen… I will find you. And when I do I won't ever let you go." With a single tear running down his face Hitsugaya Toshirou settled into his pillow to read, still stroking the last connection to his love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo commits suicide and no one knows why, so his friends in Soul Society decide to find him and ask. But the only clue to his location and motive is his journal, which reveals parts of the man that his friends never expected, and never thought were possible…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (obviously, there's no yaoi.)**

Thanks go to the following for reviewing:

KageNekoReborn

bandgirlz

FreezingValentine

JacinthX

swirlyheart23

**ShatterGlass Hearts**

_**Ichigo- Journal Entry 31**_

_**I miss him, more than I could ever say. It's funny that he doesn't even suspect that I love him. He doesn't notice that whenever I'm in Soul Society I stop by his division just to seen him. **_

_**You know it's kind of funny, I've never actually seen him smile. That may be because his vice-captain seems to go out of the way to annoy him. I mean really, I understand that he's cute when he frowns and all… but why push it that far?**_

**Hitsugaya POV**

I felt my hopes rise, lightening a small burden on my heart. Maybe just maybe it was me… I really hope it is.

_So your love is a captain, and his fuku-taicho annoys the hell out of him. Could it possibly be me, oh god I hope it is. That would be a dream come true…_

_**Ichigo- Journal Entry 39**_

_**They're gone, dear God they're all gone… what am I supposed to do. My family… The war is over but my entire family is gone... Karin and Yuzu were murdered by that son of a bitch. He paid, oh he paid… but it's still not enough. He dared to raise a hand to my family, to turn my little sisters into hollows… If I could resurrect him I'd burn his ass, kick it, then I'd make sure he stayed conscience while I cut him open as painfully as possible and then I'd pour lemon juice in the wounds. Oh God they're gone… those I love most are gone. I couldn't protect them, I can't forgive myself… It's like mom all over again… It's all my fault, all my fault…**_

_**Aizen sent an assassin to kill them, I should have known… I should have been there. Instead of killing some minor hollows I should have been there. I should have saved them.**_

_**Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, and Orihime are gone too. They are gone too… everyone, everyone… all my fault…**_

**Hitsugaya POV**

I was shocked. I never knew that he blamed him- self, I never knew that he mentally and emotionally flayed himself like this. How could I not have seen this? I knew that he blamed him- self for his mother's death, why wouldn't he take the blame for his sisters' and friends' as well? He always carried too much guilt…

_How could you believe that? It's not your fault. You were constantly fighting that day! How could you have known that Aizen sent someone to murder your family. If anyone's at fault it is Soul Society, we should have suspected. We should have taken precautionary measures to protect them._

It's been eighteen days and we still haven't found him. Eighteen days and sixteen districts… I won't give up until I find him,

**Third Party Omniscient**

At the end of the day the search party met up once more.

"Any luck?" Hisagi Shuuhei asks.

"Not a fuckin' hint." Renji replies sitting down and rolling his shoulders.

All of them looked at the ground lost in their own thoughts when suddenly a familiar blast of _reiatsu_ made them all jump.

"It came from this direction! Hurry, maybe we can find him!" Histugaya shouts as they run in the direction of the blast, all of them grinning in relief that they at last have a clue to find their friend.

**Hitsugaya POV**

I would know that _reiatsu_ anywhere. At last some solid clue as to where he is. As Ichigo's _reiatsu_ charged the air I swore that I could fly. His is the only power that I have ever responded to this way, it's always made me feel like I'm being wrapped in a warm hug. Almost like it's cradling me to his body, as if it knows how much I crave being close to him.

_God it felt good to feel your reiatsu again. I've missed it more than you will ever know. I used to sit as close to you as I could without giving away my secret just to feel your reiatsu move across my skin. When we had meetings I used to just bask in the wash of your soul's power on mine._

Hitsugaya began to run faster, knowing that soon, soon he would see his love again. And when he did there was so much that he wanted to say… after he kicked his ass for killing himself like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ichigo commits suicide and no one knows why, so his friends in Soul Society decide to find him and ask. But the only clue to his location and motive is his journal, which reveals parts of the man that his friends never expected, and never thought were possible…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **_**(Obviously as Ichigo is not sleeping with another man. O.o)**_

_**Ichigo- Journal Entry 87 **_

_**It's been a year, a full year today. I still wake up every morning expecting Yuzu to be downstairs cooking breakfast. It's still weird not seeing Karin and Goat face at the table when I'm eating dinner. It's… lonely here, the clinic is haunted by ghosts of memories that follow me through the house. I still have a hard time walking into their rooms. I had to get rid of their things, and now the emptiness seems to mimic the part of my heart that went with them. Karin's soccer ball still sits in the corner of the living room, as if it's waiting for her… Yuzu's apron is the same way in the kitchen, but I can't bear to get rid of them. **_

_**He came to see me today, and now I'm feeling worse. Do you ever get the feeling that the universe hates you? Do you ever feel that the fates are just fucking with you? That it's going out of the way to kick you in the balls? He has a girlfriend. He has to. He's not spending as much time in his office, and there are rumors that he has been seen walking around with a woman. Apparently she's someone he has known for a very long time, since he was a kid. How can I fight that? It seems like he's found someone else, but he hasn't come out and said they are dating. I guess I waited too long. Why is it that just when you are ready to try the universe yanks the rug from beneath you? Aaaarrgghh! What am I supposed to do? I can't ruin it for him, I can't hurt him like that. Should I let him go? Should I wait to see what happens between them? What the hell do I do? Why the hell am I asking you? God, why do I do this anymore? **_

_**I just can't think straight anymore, I really don't know what to do and I have no one here to ask…**_

**Hitsugaya POV**

We were so close, I could feel it, and then nothing. I still have to look though. Wait… Oh God there he is, he hasn't changed at all… he's been fighting again look at that blood.__

**Ichigo POV**

"Ichigo you fucking idiot!" I swung around at the voice and was suddenly propelled face first into dirt, a small fist hitting the side of my jaw.

"Do you know how worried and upset we were? Did you even think about how we would feel? Your friends? Your colleagues? How about the one who's been in love with you for years?"

Each of the questions was emphasized with another kick to his ass, each driving him deeper into the ground. (Think the old hammer trick in Hannah-Barbara Cartoons.) It took me a second but pretty soon I recognized the voice of the person pounding me into a hole… Toshirou. Mentally I had to groan, God the person I tried to escape is the first person I run into that I recognize here. I really should have thought the whole suicide thing through better, I mean I _know_ where the souls go when we die. My only excuse is… I well, wasn't thinking. Not clearly anyway. I should have known it wouldn't work, I really should have.

_Wait… the one who's been in love with me for years? Who is that? Oh God who could it be? Can I hope… but if it is then I did __**the**__ most stupid thing in the fucking universe. But if it isn't then I'm fucked anyway. On that note, why would Toshirou be so fucking pissed? Man my ass is really starting to hurt…_

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

The entire time Ichigo was thinking the smaller man was beating the shit out of him while trying not to cry for the joy of finding his love again. With one last kick to Ichigo's ass he wrapped his arms around him and began to cry.

"Do you know how I felt when they told us that you'd killed yourself? I love you, you… you… ass! I felt like someone had ripped my heart out! You _killed _yourself! I mean jeez what could I do? I know I may not be the one you love but I have to tell you. Oh, and I read your journal. Knowing that you were in love with somebody… that you loved them that much, and that it might not be me… hurt me. I'm sorry about invading your privacy, but we… _**I**_ needed to know why you did it and…"

At this point Toshirou was just sobbing nonsense babble into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo had only heard one sentence out the entire tirade… _I love you._ His mind reeled for a moment, then he clutched the smaller man to his chest as if he would never let go. Then he registered that Toshirou was still speaking and decided to stop him, and sealed his lips over the flushed captain's lips.

The rest of the search party, having arrived soon after the captain, were watching the show with varying degrees of shock and amusement. It was quite amusing to see Ichigo getting his ass handed to him by the small captain after the stupidity he'd committed, but it was a shock to find out how he felt about the man. Then Ichigo kissed him and all of them stared… except Rukia who emitted a noise similar to a teapots whistle. (She was a closet Yaoi fangirl.)

After a minute the two separated and stared at each other. Ichigo looked at the other man and whispered, "I was writing about you." Toshirou felt himself melt at the words. Then he pulled back and punched Ichigo in the stomach.

"OWW! What the hell was that for?"

"If you ever do something this stupid again I will freeze your balls, cut them off, and hang them from my sword hilt. Got it?" Hitsugaya asked with ice crackling in his voice.

Ichigo cupped himself protectively, "Yeah, I got it loud and clear."

"Good."

Renji chose this moment to add in his two cents as did Rukia. Two feet connected to Ichigo's skull at the same time.

"You mother fucking asshole! Why the hell did you think we wouldn't care if you died? WE FOUND YOUR BODY! Do you know how we felt? If you were hurting that much you could have talked to us! What else are friends for?" The two yelled this in stereo while everyone else stared at the pair.

Ichigo felt horrible. "I'm really sorry guys, I wasn't thinking,"

The two looked at him, then each other. Then Rukia spoke, "Fine, we'll forgive you. But if you do something this stupid again we're giving you Kurotsuchi-_taicho _to experiment on!"

Ichigo cringed and paled, he remembered the few times he'd run into the whack-job captain of the research squad. The man was truly creepy. Not just your average creepy either, no…. He was a chase-you-around-Soul-Society-for-sample-of-your-urine-blood-and-spit-and-ask-you-to-impregnate-his-daughter-slash-robot-slash-_fukutaicho_ creepy. He paled further remembering the time the crazy bastard had actually used kido to stick him to the bathroom wall and tried to feel him up "for scientific purposes."

"I get it! I was stupid OK?"

"You just wait until Urahara, Yoruichi, and the Vaizards get a hold of you!" Rangiku shouted with a wicked grin. Seeing the man kiss her captain had gone a long way toward getting her to forgive him. And when he'd admitted his stupidity her forgiveness was complete, but she needed to get at least one good dig for her own sake.

Ichigo paled again…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry everyone this chapter is taking a little longer than usual. I'm trying (per many requests) to make it longer, and my microsoft word crashed so I have to retype everything. Apologies rendered. On a happier note I should have it all done within the next day or two.


	7. Chapter 7

OK so I figure if you've read this far you no longer need the summary right? My apologies once again for the delay of the update.  
0-0 Now to answer a couple of questions I have been asked by some people who shall remain nameless:  
No, I do not smoke anything to come up with my ideas, my brain just has a naturally twisted thought process.  
Yes I do plan on living up to the mature rating sometime soon. Read on McDuff.  
Yes, I do think Grimm/Ulqui is a cute pairing. I am in fact writing a story for them too, that I may or may not post here.  
Yes, yes I am female and a yaoi Fangirl.  
Yes I do have Gay friends, and yes they know I'm writing a Yaoi Fanfic. One of them is in fact Beta-reading each chapter that comes out.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (Once again, Ichigo is not in a yaoi relationship, therefore I do not own.)  
Warning there is LEMON, SMUT, MXM (whatever you want to call it) in this chapter. It will be both yaoi and het. Read and you will understand why. I will mark it so if you don't like... don't read.

Ichigo New Journal- Entry 1 Toshirou gave this to me today, he said that since the old one was so depressing I should "damn well have a happier one." Isn't he great? It's been a month since he found me. A week of bruises, lectures, and screamed questions, oh and lets not forget everyone reading my journal. (Insert mega-blush here.) Nothing quite like your friends reading your inner thoughts to make one embarrassed. But you know what? It's OK because Tochirou has been with me every step of the way. And then two weeks of settling into my new position.  
So, afterbusting my ass old man Yamamoto made me a captain. (Shocking I know, I always thought the old man hated me. After all I did disregard his orders alot.) So I am now the new captain of the 9th division. I only have two problems; I LOATHE paperwork, and Hisagi keeps hitting on me. I don't know if he's serious or just playing around but it irritates Toshirou. (He threatened to freeze his dick off last week.) Other than that it's gone pretty smoothly. It did take a while for me to re-organize the office to my liking, and to understand all the paperwork. None of the division members want to fuck with me. (Appearantly I have quite the reputation here in Soul Society, though I'm not sure exactly what it is.) So the change of power went pretty smoothly. Oh and it seems my power has amped up again, so Kenpachi has been chasing me like a madman. I also still have my inner hollow. Damn I was hoping he'd be gone, but no such luck. He's still just as annoying too.  
With the captain's position came some pretty nice digs, I am in the process of redo-ing them. (Even for a blind guy, Tosen's decorative taste sucked! You'd think the man would hire someone but no, he did it himself.) I'm only keeping them as a relaxing place for me and Toshirou. Most of the time we're at his place anyway, but we figure that we might as well have a place closer to the divisions to rest on those really long days. Tomorrow we are going back to the human world. (So not looking forward to this, my Yoruichi has an evil plan senses have been tingling.) I'm going to visit everyone's shrines. Toshirou is coming with me for moral support.

Ichigo POV I'm walking toward the gate with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know that something is going to happen and I doubt I'll like it. We are going to see Hat'n'clogs after all. Not to mention Yoruichi. Apprehension doesn't even begin to cover this feeling.  
Third Person Omniscient Ichigo and Toshirou stepped through the gate. Seconds later they stood before a familiar shop. "Aaaahhh Kurosaki-kun how kind of you to join us in the world of the living!" Urahara jibed as he stepped onto the veranda. "Won't you come in for a moment?" With that he grabbed Ichigo's collar and yanked him into the shop. Toshirou following quickly.  
They sat for a while just catching up. Ichigo however was getting more and more paranoid. Urahara had yet to say anything about his suicide other than the sarcastic greeting. The orange haired man was beginning to fear for his life, and sanity... Because Urahara most definitely had something planned.  
"We have your gigai's ready, now since Kurosaki-kun was so well known we had to make him look quite a bit differant." He said with a mischevious twinkle in his eye. Ichigo knew immediately trouble was brewing. "What do you mean differant? How different?" Ichigo asked.  
"Just a little different than you are used to."  
No one noticed Yoruichi sneaking into the room during the conversation.  
"Well just shut up, put it on, and see how different!" She shouted gleefully as she literally shoved Ichigo into the nearest sheet covered body. "Oh and by the way you're stuck in it for the entire two weeks you're here kiddo. Kisuke made sure of that, so don't even try." She snickered as Ichigo sputtered and sat up in his new body.  
Her smile widened in expectation of his reaction.  
He looked down at his new body and shouted "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BASTARD!"  
Toshirou was shocked at first, but now he had to hold back laughter. Sitting on the table was a lovely girl dressed in a white button down shirt, a pair of black pedal pushers, and black heeled sandals. She had the same coloring as Ichigo with orange hair falling to her hips, but her face was soft almost delicate, and her honey-brown eyes were much larger and surrounded by long, thick eyelashes. She had a slim figure and moderate breasts (too much and she'd look unbalanced,) And the best part? Even with the heel on her sandals, she was only as tall as Toshirou himself, if not a little shorter. "Well we had to make sure you wouldn't be recognized, didn't we? No one would recognize you now! And this way you can act like a couple during your stay." Urahara said as he hid his smirk behind a fan. "Besides, this was my idea. Think of this as my little revenge for your suicide idiot!" Yoruichi inserted.  
"I knew something bad was going to happen. Damn it! I knew it!" Ichigo exclaimed, then he covered his mouth. "What's up with the voice? Why do I sound like Jessica Rabbit?" He asked.  
"Because your female in this body, and I happen to think her voice is hot." Urahara explained. Yoruichi was holding her stomach and rolling on the floor laughing. "Jess-ss-ica...R-r-rabb-it o-only... you... K-k-kisuke..." she spluttered between giggles. Even Toshirou let out a snort of amusement.  
" Oh and there's one more thing you should know about that gigai..."  
By this time Toshirou had climbed into his own gigai and was holding Ichigo's hand as they were walking toward the door, but at this both turned and looked at the owner of the Shoten.  
"I've never made a female body for a male before, so the pheremones could be a little off." With this he laughed and shut the door in their faces. They could hear Yoruichi laughing as they looked at each other, only one thought crossing their minds...  
'Shit... this can't be good...'  
In the Shoten After the two left Yoruichi Looked at Kisuke and whined, "Aaaawww why did you warn him, it would have been fun to see him freak out as he was flirted with!" "I didn't do it for Ichigo, I did it for the young Hitsugaya. They are in a relationship, so he deserves a warning."  
"Oh well, I guess it'll still be fun anyways. Now I get to watch them both." With that she once again started to laugh and left to follow the pair.  
With Ichigo and Hitsugaya They were walking down the road toward thier hotel, holding hands. Ichigo was still muttering profanities about the shop-keeper and his 'devil-cat.' "Ok, so what is your plan for today Ichigo?"  
"Well I thought we'd visit my family today, and Chad, Inoue, Uryuu, and Tatsuki tomorrow. If that's OK."  
"Of course it is. Do you want my company?" "Please, I'd like to tell them about us."  
"So when did you want to visit the vaizards?"  
"How about next week?" Ichigo asked. He wanted to avoid them as long as possible. After all if Urahara and Yoruichi had done this what would they do?  
Ichigo POV I really want to avoid Hiyori's sandal, and those pervs Shinji and Kensei. Not to mention Lisa. Damn that idiot! Urahara you bastard! And you Yoruichi, she-cat from hell. Why the hell did you stick me in a female body? My family won't recognize me. I mean, I don't exactly have boobs everyday! Not to mention Toshirou and I had plans this week, well we could still... damn that would be kinky, stopping that train of thought now! Besides I don't even know if he's want to anyway.  
I tripped a little and Toshirou had to catch me. And how the hell can chicks walk in these death-trap shoes? These aren't even that high and I'm having trouble walking in them!  
My thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar hand grabbing my arm.  
"Let me go. Now." I said and turned to look at whoever was stupid enough to grab me. Standing there was one of the idiots I had beaten the shit out of five years ago... You guessed it, one of the ones that had knocked down the little girl's flower bottle. His face hadn't changed from it's past flat grotesqueness.  
"Hey babe, you new here?"  
What... the... hell? Did he not hear me tell him to let go? Wait... did he just call me BABE? What kind of moron uses BABE in their pick-up lines anymore?  
Then I heard Toshirou's voice answering the idiot. "Yes she is, as am I. And we happen to be going some where, so would you mind letting my girlfriend go?" You could literally hear the icicles dripping from his words. I felt a little shiver go through me when he claimed me as his. What was up with that?  
"I wasn't talking to you short stuff. I was talking to cutie here." OK that pissed me off. And obviously Toshirouis too, wow look at that vein throb.  
Ooooohhh that was stupid, that was more than your regular stupid. He just pissed Toshirou off. I think I'm going to enjoy this.  
"I told you to let my girlfriend go. I will give you three seconds to do so. If you do not we will both let loose on your ass. Got it neanderthal?"  
Yes! I get to kick his ass too! Thank You!  
"Oh I'm so scared! What'cha gonna do shorty?" "Three.. two.. one." We both moved at the same time. I went straight for the balls, Toshirou went for the face. In seconds he was layed flat.  
"The next time you touch my girl, I will deep freeze your balls and then shatter them in front of you. Never... Touch... Her... Again. Got it through your thick skull?" The idiot curled further in on himself and whimpered. "Guess you do, let's go Ichi."  
After two more encounters that proceeded much like the first, we finally reached my family's grave. Both of us were ready to kill someone, namely a man wearing a green and white striped hat. And at times I could have sworn I heard Yoruichi laughing. After cleaning the family marker we calmed down and I explained my changed appearance, and I introduced Toshirou to everyone. I would like to think that they all would have liked him, even mom. Maybe I'll find them in Soul Society and introduce him, if they are there. My first search for them had proved fruitless after all.  
After about an hour we went back to our hotel room. After a while I came to a realization.  
"Shiro I'm going to have to go shopping, I don't own clothes that would fit this body." I heard something in the bathroom drop.  
"Give me a minute and I'll go with you. After what happened to day there's no way in hell I'm letting you go into a mall alone! I may pick up a few things too." He shouted through the door. A second later I heard the water running.  
"All right, let's go" He said as he walked out into the main room. "What all do we need to get?" He asked as they started walking towards the mall.  
"I'm going to need clothes, and shoes. Not to mention underwear and a hear brush." I said as I tugged at the mass of hair on my head. "I don't know how chicks deal with this! I've already sat on it twice, got it caught on the door knob, and it got stuck on one of my shirt buttons! And I am buying flat shoes I don't know how women can walk in these things."  
Hitsugaya's POV Cute has never been a term I have applied to Ichigo, at least not in the cuddly, fluffy sense. But watching him tug at his gigai's hair and complain about high heels I have to admit it is cute. Soon we were almost to the mall.  
I don't think I'll tell him butt he makes an adorable female. He'd probably hit me for it. Even if Urahara hadn't mentioned the whole pheremone thing I'm sure just as many people would be hitting on him/her. What am I supposed to say in this situation, him or her? I wonder if he'll let me make out with him later? Not because he's in a female body or anything, I just want to kiss him. Last time was great... but what if... I mean he may not want to as a woman, the positions would be reversed after all...  
Smut starts here... Yaoi Smut Starts here... Lemon starts here...  
Flashback- a few days ago- Third person Omniscient It had been a long day for the both of them. Ichigo had had to complete reams of paperwork, and so had Hitsugaya. Both of their vice-captains had caught some kind of stamach bug and were in the fourth division, so they had to finish their paperwork as well.  
"God it feels good to be home finally. I thought I'd never finish!" Ichigo groaned as he took of his Haori and shihakusho. Toshirou just stared, he didn't think he'd ever get enough of watching his lover in his home. Honestly he was just so happy to know that Ichigo was here.  
"I know what you mean, I swear Matsumoto hoardes paperwork just for days like this!" He replied after a minute, and he began to disrobe. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around his waste, pulling him flush against Ichigo's almost nude body.  
"So how tired are you?" Ichigo whispered nibbling on the smaller man's ear. "Too tired for this?" One hand smoothed over his torso, stopping to tweak nipples into standing at attention.  
"I'm never to tired for that, love." He replied turning aroung within Ichigo's arms to wrap his own around his neck. He leaned up for the kiss he knew was coming. No more words were needed, both knew what the other wanted.  
Ichigo's mouth covered Toshirou's, a soft agile tongue moving over his lips, begging for entry. He opened his mouth and gladly allowed the soft muscle to tangle with his own. Soon he felt Ichigo's hands running down his back toward his waistband. The strong callousd hands raising gooseflesh everywhere they touched. The kiss deepened even further as his underwear slid down his legs.  
"God I can never get enough of you.." Ichigo murmered as he licked and nipped his way down Toshirou's neck and shoulder, coming up to lap at his earlobe. Toshirou muffled a moan against Ichigo's shoulder softly biting where his lover's neck and shoulder met drawing a groan from the other man. This spurred him on, so he moved his own hands down the planes and valleys of Ichigo's chest, aiming for his waistband. Soon Ichigo's underwear joined his own on the floor.  
Ichigo began to back Toshirou toward the bed in the corner of the room. Roaming hands touching and exploring his smaller lover. He bit his lip when small hands ghosted over his erection, and his own began to move more urgently. Bringing his mouth down on one nipple he flicked his tongue as he lowered Toshirou to the bed causing a shuddering moan to erupt fron the smaller man's lips.  
Soon soft caresses became urgent and moans became demands. Both men were getting too heated to continue the slow movements.  
"Hurry Ichi... please... now..." Toshirou groaned, and Ichigo reached over into the drawer next to the bed for the small tube they kept there. Soon he had his fingers covered, and started to stretch his lover. Inserting one finger he experimentally pumped it in and out a few times trying to get Toshirou accustomed to the feeling.  
Toshirou graoned as the finger entered him and encouraged Ichigo, wanting more. "More... please, just...more." He begged, and gasped as a second finger enetered him. It felt good but it wasn't enough. Ichigo began scissoing his fingers to further stretch the small pink entrance, preparing it for his body. When a third finger found it's way inside him Toshirou decided he'd had enough of the stretching, teasing strokes.  
"In me... NOW!" He demanded. Ichigo immediately positioned himself. In one hard thrust he was fully engulfed by his lover. Toshirou let out a scream as that stroke nailed his prostate. Ichigo paused to let him get used to the sensation of being filled. After a minute Toshirou rocked his hips letting his know it was OK to move. At first his movements were slow and measured thrusts, but as Toshirou writhed beneath him he began to pick up speed.  
"Again, there, again." He begged as Ichigo began to move faster, each thrust quicker and harder than the last. He felt Toshirou move his hips trying to get even more, so he thrust deeper, almost grinding their hips together.  
"Please more, god... Harder! Yes!...Oh yes!"  
Both men were moaning as they worked toward completion. Sweat ran down their chests and Ichigo leaned down to lick one drop off of Toshirou's neck, eliciting a jerk of his hips. With each thrust Toshirou felt himself come closer to the edge, and with one last twist of his hips he shattered.  
Ichigo watched enraptured as his lover's head fall back as he screamed his ecsatsy. After a few more thrusts into the clenching muscles of his lover he followed, his shout joining his love's. Smut Ends Here... Lemon Ends Here... Yaoi Smut Ends Here...  
Hitsugaya POV That was really great... Oh shit I should have paid more attentionthat guy is hitting on Ichigo.  
I walked over and grabbed Ichigo's hand.  
"What store did you want to go to sweerheart?" I asked hoping the man would get the message, thankfully he did and left us alone.  
"Sweetheart?" Ichigo asked, one eyebrow raised.  
"First pet name I could come up with, sorry if you didn't like it. I was trying to get him to leave." I explained.  
"It's fine, let's just head toward Hot Topic OK? Last time I was there they had womens clothes that I would wear."  



	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I have to apologize for delays in updates. My computer has been out for the last week days being repaired :(. A friend of mine used an infected thumb drive on it . . (This is why my Word crashed as I reported in the previous note) so I have to have it professionally de-bugged. (I'm borrowing a friends computer right now to write and post this.) I apologize for the delay in my posting, gomennassai. On another note I have almost finished the next 2 chapters! I will update when I get my lappy back.


	9. Chapter 9

ShatterGlass Hearts Ch 7

Ok, so I figure that by now you know the summary of the beginning right? Well now that Ichigo's been found, (and he's in a relationship with a certain white haired captain,) the mystery behind his reasons are gone. Now what happens when he visits the people he left behind in he mortal world for the first time in his afterlife? He's already been put into a female body, what's next? Let the madness now ensue...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach(Do you see Ichigo running around with a seme paddle?), and I make no money from my story.

Ichigo Journal- Entry 2

_**So today was an absoloute disaster. First I'm stuck in a female body, then I get hit on be some idiots while trying to visit my family shrine. OK so it was fun to watch Toshirou demolish the bastards, but that's beside the point. I WAS HIT ON BY GUYS, MOST OF WHICH I HAD NEVER SEEN BEFORE! This is not something that any guy really wants. Gay or not, having fugly guys hit on you is not cool. I now sympathize with what overheard some of the women in my division complaining about last week. Damn those two. I will find a way to get back at them, I'm not sure how or when, but I will.**_

_**I think the worst thing was the mall. I mean really? Is the universe really that screwed up? The minute we walked in I was hit on again! It was nice to have Toshirou call me sweetheart though... Not that I'm gonna say anything. I mean, a guy can't just go around telling their boyfriend to call hime sweetheart right? I mean, look at how I usually look. Not exactly someone that looks like they should be called sweetheart by anyone but their mother right? That would just be wrong on so many levels. I had to hide a blush when he did it.**_

_**Yeah, I know it's a little sappy, but him calling me sweetheart just made my heart melt a little. He and I are not the most demonstrative couple, so him saying that was... special, I guess. I'm not saying we're a cold couple or anything, we just don't feel the need to make out in front of people, ya know? It's not necessary that we prove our love to each other, we know. I mean, he smiles at me. He doesn't exactly do that for many people.**_

_**Someone asked me once how I knew he loved me. My answer was that he let me know things about him that no one else knows, and that he doesn't hide himself from me.(Like the fact that he likes hot sauce, that's right; the ice captain loves hot sauce. He actually takes one of those little bottles with him everywhere he goes. It's usually up his sleeve to spice his meals when no else is looking, he puts it on almost everything. He waits until everyone looks away and then dumps it on real quick. After he told me I actually watched him the next time we went out with other people; and sure enough he did it. When he's with me he doesn't hide it. I laughed the first time I walked into his pantry, he has all these differant types all lined up in there.)**_

_**He never lets me hide myself either. (We were watching a funny movie once and I was trying not to laugh. He noticed, and tickle tackled me until I did.) He's actually a lot sweeter than anyone thinks. He always tries to take everything on his own shoulders, I guess it's kind of like what I do. He loves my cooking (he'll eat it without hot sauce too,) and whenever I cook he cleans, no matter how tired he is. He doesn't mind splitting the housework, and he loves pranks. He's actually really good at of the things that are blamed on Yachiru and the SWA are actually his pranks, and the last one he pulled was hilarious. He actually managed to glue a wig onto Ikkaku's head while he was sleeping, and then he put a bald cap on Yumichika. The chaos those two created... Ikkaku still has issues whenever he sees wigs, his eye starts to twitch and he starts reaching for his sword. (Appearantly he is also the one that painted Byakuya's office bubblegum pink too. The funniest part is that they still haven't figured out who did it. No one ever suspects Toshirou.)**_

_**Anyway, back to the original subject... We got to Hot Topic ok, but then things got pretty bad. Toshirou was helping me pick out some clothes when it all started to go down hill... It all started with one idiotic punk...**_

**Ichigo POV**

I hate malls. Thank god for Hot Topic. Here I can get clothes for this gigai, and I don't have to deal with the giggly store clerks in the other places. I still have to deal with been-aged toys (A/N for those who don't know this is a spoonerism for teen-aged boys) and some weird teen chicks but at least there are fewer here. And the women's clothes here aren't that bad. Ok so I'll look at underwear last because it's embarrassing...

**Third Party Omniscient**

Ichigo walked over to the women's clothing and began looking through the pants. All of a sudden he could feel someone watching him and it wasn't his boyfriend.

_Wait am I going to have to start to think of myself in female terms now? That's just a little wierd, and who the hell is watching me so intensely? It's making my skin craawl! He/she thought. Ichigo turned around and scanned the store, trying to find out who was staring at him. When he didn't see anyone he turned back and picked out two pairs of pants_.

"Hey, did it hurt?" Ichigo whirled around at the questtion, only to find a greasy haired teen behind him. He was relatively short and had long, greasy black hair. He was dressed in an emo/punk style and smelled like onions.

"What?" Ichigo demanded. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?" Ichigo almost gagged.

_No, please no. Tell me he did not just use the STUPIDEST pick up line on the planet to hit on me! Oh my god, that line wasn't even popular in the stone age._

Ichigo's thoughts were inteerrupted by the grease ball trying to grab his hand. He jerked away quickly, informing him that he was busy.

"Look, I'm here with my boyfriend and we're shopping so can you just leave me alone?"

"Aww that's so cute! You're shy and trying to use the 'I have a boyfriend' card!"

Ichigo saw red. "Look you greasy mouth breather, I said I'm taken and I'm busy, so fuck off!" Toshirou then made his own appearance having heard Ichigo turn the boy down.

"Hey sweetheart, what kind of shirt was it that you wanted?" He asked Ichigo sliding his arm around the small waist. Ichigo leaned back against him, looking over his shoulder. Ignoring grease ball he answered.

"Umm I was thinking a couple of t-shirts, and maybe one of those corset tops for our date later. What do you think?"

"Hmmm, if we get the corset top you have to wear the chained skirt I found." Toshirou answered with a laugh. He held him closer trying to stave off the nose bleed the mental image of Ichigo in said garments was trying to cause. Luckily, (or unluckily as it were) grease ball chose that moment to but in.

"Hey shrimp I saw her first! Find your own babe to hit on!"

Toshirou turned to him , and with a death glare replied, "She is my babe to hit on. Considering the fact that I'm the one dating her, you should be the one to back off!"

"If you're really dating then I'll leave it alone, but I don't believe you are!"

By this time everyone in the store was watching them and Ichigo had buried his face in Toshirou's chest in embarrassment. The store patron's started taking bets on how soon the small white haired teen would beat the shit out of the guy. The men in the store all agreed that the small woman with him was absolutely beautiful, and worth the effort of fighting. The women were staring at the blushing girl in a mixture of pity, envy, and empathy. They felt bad that she was so embarrassed.

"Fine then, ask me a question only her boyfriend would know the answer to. That will prove it!"

"Fine! What's her bra size?" At this everyone in the store went silent and Ichigo buried his face even further into Toshirou's chest. All the men became instantly fascinated by Ichigo's chest, and all the women were appalled and pissed that grease ball had asked such a question.

Toshirou stopped and looked at Ichigo. "Is it ok for me to answer that Ichigo?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me hit the bastard after." She whispered back.

Toshirou looked at the idiot who had no idea that he was going to be demolished by the woman he was holding. "Just so you know she's going to beat the shit out of you after I answer. She is a 26 D cup."

"How do I know that's her actual size huh? ow do I know yu aren't lying?" Ichigo heard his and got truly pissed.

"You wanna know how you'll know you rat faced bastard? I'll show you how you'll know, then I'm going to kick your slimy, stupid, harassing ass!" With that Ichigo marched to the dressing room, took off the bra, came back and shoved the tag in grease ball's face. "See! Now be prepared for pain!" And then she jumped him. The satisfying crunch of a small fist meeting his nose was almost euphoric for Ichigo.

By the time the women in the store pulled the small woman of the greasy teen (they purposely let her wail on him for a few minutes, they were pissed that he had pulled what he had. I mean what woman wants to have her bra size discussed in public?) he had a black eye, a split lip, they were sure his nose was broken, and he was clutching his family jewels. They could all hear the high whimpers as he tried to pull himself up.

Toshirou grabbed Ichigo and hugged the small female body to his chest as he addressed the form curled on the floor, "She went easy on you bastard. And if either of us hear that you pull this shit again we'll both go after you. You are lucky that I didn't go after you this time." All of the patrons clapped as the grease ball limped his way out of the store.

One of the women who worked there walked up to Ichigo and got her attention. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that honey. Can I help you find what you're looking for?"

Ichigo sighed. "That would be great. I could definitely use the help. The airline lost my luggage so all I have for the next two weeks is this outfit, luckily I had my purse so I can get some new clothes." He lied.

"Oh, I am so sorry! This just isn't your day is it? Let me get ya set!" The woman winked and smiled at her. "And we'll get ya something special for that boyfriend of yours. He was so sweet standing up for you like that. I love the fact that he asked you if he could before he answered that asshole's question!"

Ichigo listened to the woman as she continued to chatter. By the time she was finished Ichigo had six outfits and was trying on a seventh. The woman insisted that she model each outfit for Toshirou. They were in the store for almost an hour when the woman asked the second most embarrassing question of the day...

"Sweety do you need help finding some underwear? If the airline lost everything then you must need some."

Ichigo flushed and swallowed quickly. "Ummm... no I think we're going to be fine." After finding two more outfits Ichigo quickly grabbed some underwear and paid. Toshirou resisted the urge to laugh as he was almost literally dragged from the store at a high speed. Little did he know that the fun had just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long. I was unfortunately abandoned by the plot bunnies for a while. So here's the new chapter and I've got another on e in the works...

Ichigo- Journal Entry 2 continued...

I mean, honestly, since when is it ok to be such an ass in public? That fucking greaseball... anyway I showed him. Bastard won't be thinking with his dick for a while,

he'll be too busy trying to ignore the pain there. HE ASKED MY BRA SIZE! IN PUBLIC! Fuckin' scumbag rat-bastard son of a bitch... If I ever see his ugly ass again I'm going to ram a bra down his fucking

throat. Ok, gotta calm down... Sorry it just really pissed me off as you can probably tell from the rant. It's bad enough that

I have breasts at all, but to use that to determine whether or not we were actually dating? That's just stupid, and perverted. I didn't ask to be made female, why do

I have to be female? But I guess I learned something today. Yeah I did, I now know that I should beat the shit out of any pervert I meet, women don't deserve that

feeling. It's absoloutely unacceptable for anyone to make someone feel like that. The embarrassment, humiliation, and anger are too much for anyone to handle.

So after I beat the shit out of the greaseball we left Hot Topic. Most of the women there were cheering me on when I atacked him, and as we were leaving one walked over

and to talk to me. She said that the bastard had done this before and thanked me and Toshirou for making sure he couldn't do it again. She also gave me a gift card as

thanks. Only problem was it was for Victoria's Secret, and that gave my boyfriend ideas. My boyfriend, it's nice to say that, but anyway... Toshirou insisted that I was

going to need more underwear while we were in the living world, so what do we have to do? Shop for it. And thus we ended up in the singularly most embarrassing place I

have ever had the displeasure of having to shop in; Victoria's Secret. And what happened there was almost as bad as what happened in Hot Topic, let me tell you...

especially because we had met up with people I really didn't want to meet up with. Do you ever get the feeling the fates have it in for you?

After we had left Hot Topic I was hungry and asked if we could get something to eat. After some discussion we decided to get some food at the food court, dear god that

was a mistake. I thought it would be safe, I thought it would be ok... I was wrong. We ran into two people, not a big deal right? Wrong! Those two people are the

beginning of the comedy of errors. They were the catalyst of the worst night of my life. I don't think I will ever live it down, and they got PICTURES!

Ichigo POV- leaving HT

"Tosh I'm getting kind of hungry can we stop and get something to eat?" It is still wierd hearing a Jessica Rabbit voice whenever I speak But I'm getting used to it little

by little.

"Sure, what did you have in mind Ichigo?"

"Not a clue. Anything you can think of that you want?" I'm hungry but I can't think of anything that I actually want. I hate it when this happens hopefully Toshirou has an

idea.

"How about we just go to the food court? They should have something we'd be interested in."

"All right, let's go. We might as well eat now if I have to go THERE later." Ok I know I'm sulking but come on, Vickie's Secret? What guy wants to buy underwear for themselves

there? Ok so I'm a girl right now but still... it's friggin' wierd that I will be wearing that stuff. And Toshirou will be helping me... oh god I think I just turned fifteen

differant shades of red. I hope no one noticed... Wait I recognize that hair. SHIT!

"Tosh get over here!" I hiss.

"What?" He asks

"It's Matsumoto! Damn it, I thought we'd be safe! Don't let her see you!" After hearing why I'd hissed he immediately ducked behind the tall man in front of us. I did too.

Please don't see us, please don't see us, please don't see us... too late she saw Toshirou.

"Taichou! What are you doing here?" She yelled bouncing up to him.

"I'm shopping Matsumoto, what else would I be doing in a mall?" He answers.

"I knew that! But where's Ichigo? You guys are supposed to be together." I had to stop myself from twitching when she called my name. Wait... Oh shit she saw me. Damn.

"Ichigo is that you? It has to be no one else has hair like that. How are you a girl? Nevermind this is sooo cool! Ichigo you look so adorable! Rukia come see this!"

She yelled over her shoulder.

Oh god no, please no, why do you hate me god?

2 hours later Third Person Omniscient

"So where are you guys going next?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well the plan was to get Ichigo some underthings and then go back to the hotel..." Toshirou immediately regretted saying this as both women let out a distinctly fan

girl screech.

"We'll take you to Vicky's! You can count on us to find something cute!" With that the two women were off, dragging a groaning Ichigo behind them. Minutes later they

were inside the shop arguing over what colors would suit and if they should have lace. A tomato red Ichigo was forced to model each bra for "her" boyfriend. There were

black ones, red ones, whites ones, and blue was lace and netting, demi's, and fulls, netting and under-wire. All of them driving the poor girl/man crazy, and to make it worse Matsumoto took pictures.

The two women also picked out underwear and simply steam-rollered any of Ichigo's protests. Then came the most embarrassing moment yet...

"Ichigo do have any thongs or g-strings yet?"

3 hours of humiliation later

The high pitched squeals almost made Ichigo's ears bleed, and he wanted to tell the mad women off but he just settled on glaring at them while one tortured him with a

comb, and the other ran into the room with some frilly hair bands and clips.

Ichigo had discovered earlier that protesting or even remotely expressing his current discomfort with the situation would only prove to be futile. Such actions would

only seemed to motivate the two crazy women further. He was beginning to regret ever going to the mall. Why did we leave the hotel room? Why? He inwardly moaned, he

looked at Toshirou for some support.

Toshirou wanted to help Ichigo, he did, but he couldn't. He could honestly say that wringing Matsumoto's neck had never been more tempting, nor had he ever wanted to strangle Rukia more. The only problem was, his limbs were being held with by kido. The seals making the deed desirable, but impossible.

Clearly ignoring her captain's murderous glares and Ichigo's discomfort, Matsumoto excitedly ran to the bathroom to get the bags she had been carrying at the mall.

Rukia laughed and ran for the bag of clothes that Ichigo had bought.

"If you're going to go clubbing you need to dress for it!I'm going to see what you bought, if you don't have anything appropriate I will go out and find something.

When we're done you'll look great!" Runia cried, extremely excited.

"Ne, ne, Ichigo, do you want me to braid your hair, or do your make-up next?"

The young man resisted the urge to groan out loud, the woman had already played with his hair for a couple of hours. Normally he never let anyone but Toshirou touch

his hair but due to the current circumstances, he could not stop her hair-grabbing-twisting-brushing-hands.

"Matsumoto I think my hair is fine, and I really don't want to wear make-up." Ichigo sighed only to be ignored by the woman he was addressing.

"Ohh we should totally use this skirt and the corset top!" Rukia squeeled. "You'll look so cute, Matsumoto can you make the make-up look punkish? But still cute."

"Of course I can! I'll get started now."

"You guys don't understand! Rukia, Matsumoto, Urahara screwed with the gigai and the hormo-"

"Oh, but I do Ichigo! I know you're worried about how you'll look, but just you wait and see! I'll make you look great. Not that you don't already, but you'll look even better. So just sit back and try to relax a little," she said as she patted the younger shinigami on the head and grabbed the make-up bag again.

"So, what color eyeshadow will look best? Hand me the skirt Rukia. I'm going to use black eyeliner it will really make your eyes stand out..."

"Once we're done we're all going clubbing! We need to show you off!"

Two mind unknowingly echoed each others thoughts ' Dear god no...'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. This is demonstrated by the fact that Aizen is not seen stroking a cat with his pinky at the corner of his mouth.

_**Ichigo Journal Entry 2- continued (again)**_

_** Matsumoto and Rukia dragged me into Victoria's Secret and I swear they were purposely doing everything in their combined power to humiliate me. First of all everything they picked out for me to try on was lacy, see through, or both. And they made me model them. I don't want to remember that, but it will be part of my nightmares for years to come. Toshirou had to approve of everything was their excuse. And of course he's not allowed in the dressing room. (Did you know that there are guys who hang around the store just for situations like mine? Tosh had to threaten a couple of them to make them leave. One wouldn't listen and Matsumoto did this scary eye thing... anyway suffice to say he left, quickly. Mind me never to seriously piss that woman off.) I ended up with three bras and six pairs *insert gulp here* panties...**_

_** After we finally left Victoria's Secret we went to another store where I was once again forced to try on clothes that I didn't want to try on by Matsumoto and Rukia, AND THE SALES GIRLS HELPED THEM. Damn that sucked, seriously. Six chicks ganging up on you and forcing you into trying on miniskirts. *Cringes in memory.* Toshirou stepped up and said that we were leaving and those two FOLLOWED US TO THE HOTEL! They then informed me that we had to go clubbing. Both Toshirou and I objected immediately thinking of the whole pheromone thing, but did they listen? Of course not, they wouldn't even let us explain. What followed was hours of scalp torture and eyeliner being this close to stabbing me in the eye. Let alone the fact that I almost couldn't blink for the weight of the mascara on my eyelashes, only to be told it didn't look good and go through a cleaning process. Then it began again, but at least I could blink the second time. (How can women do this daily? I mean I really don't understand how they do it. Just putting the crap on is a pain in the ass. And Rukia says they have to maintain the look so it lasts! More power to you, not my cup of tea. This is never happening again. If I ever get stuck in a female body again I'm hiding in the nearest bathroom until it's over.)I ended up having a light rim of black eyeliner around my eyes that made them look almost cat-like. My eyeshadow was all neutral tones, and whatever they had used made my lips a dark rose color with a slight shimmer. Matsumoto had been ecstatic over the fact that she hadn't had to use blush (greaat just what I've always wanted to hear.) The worst part was the tweezing of the eyebrows. That hurt far more than it should have. I've been cut open for crying out loud, this should not have hurt. But it did.**_

_** So after they had forced me into what they consider "club wear" we left. I was wearing black and sapphire plaid mini skirt with a black leather belt with silver studs and draping chains over fishnet tights. I was wearing the black and blue corset top that Toshirou and I had bought at Hot Topic. And to complete the look Rukia and Matsumoto had made me wear a silver chain choker. Black fishnet gloves, and knee high lace up black leather boots. The boots high heeled and had delicate silver chains that draped over the sides. I have to admit that the "look" they had created was sexy, but I just didn't want it to be on me. Toshirou looked great too. Matsumoto had cornered him with the same black eyeliner she'd used on me. He was wearing a black fishnet shirt under a tight vest the same color as his eyes that had silver stitching. He was also wearing black Tripps that had alternating blue and silver stitching and chains, and black and blue converse. All in all we probably looked like the perfect punk couple. **_

_** After we got to the club things got a little rocky, at first. We had fun later though. Who knew Toshirou could dance like that? It was fine until the end of the evening came along. We went back to the hotel, and Toshirou and I... well, we did it. It was great until Matsumoto came over an hour later and told me she had pictures. The two hour long game of chase commenced, but she got away. For now I don't think I want to think about what she did, or is planning to do with the pictures. I'm just going to let it go and go to bed, Toshirou is waiting and he's promised to kill her later.**_

**Yoruichi POV**

_Hahahahahahaha that was absolutely hilarious. Though I have to say the whole bra size thing must have been embarrassing for Ichigo. And Victoria's Secret was even better. I can't wait to tell Kisuke what happened, and I'll have to thank those two for providing such great entertainment. Hey what's going on now they're leaving the hotel... And Ichigo looks HOT!_

**Hitsugaya POV**

_Damn Ichigo looks good in that outfit, and the leg flash while getting in the car was hot. Wait... Ichigo knows that we're both bi... Did he do that on purpose? Does he know that he did that? Is he trying to get me to... OK abandon ship, this train of thought will get me nowhere. But still..._

**Third Party Omniscient POV**

The four of them had piled into the car to go to a club across town. They drove for a about twenty minutes and finally arrived at their destination. Matsumoto had chosen a place named _The Mellow Melon_. Once they had arrived they all got out of the car, as they walked to the line Ichigo started to complain.

"Do we really have to do this? I'd really rather be at home sleeping."

"Maa maa Ichigo, it will be fun! Just let loose a little!" Matsumoto said, laughing and dragging the reluctant girl further into the line.

"I agree with Ichigo, I'd much rather be back at the hotel. It's been a rather long day."

"But taicho, we have to get you guys to have fun." Rukia exclaimed. "Not to mention get some good pictures." she muttered under her breath. Matsumoto heard her and smiled, "We can give them to SWA!" She whispered excitedly. "Maybe we can get some really good ones for the rest of us too eh?" She nudged Rukia with her elbow and laughed.

Ichigo and Toshirou both felt a chill go down their spines. "Something tells me we're going to regret coming here tonight, big time." Ichigo murmured.

"Yeah, something tells me Matsumoto has something in mind that we will not enjoy."

"I'm more concerned about Rukia, the little brat is devious to say the least."

"Perhaps we should just stay close to each other while we're here just to make sure our backs are covered."

"Yeah let's, and you have to dance with me. If I'm stuck in a club I'm going to at least have some fun with you!" Ichigo grinned at Toshirou.

Toshirou smirked, then leaned over and breathed into Ichigo's ear "Deal, but we're dancing more than once. I want to get my hands on you." Ichigo could feel a blush rise.

"Only if I can return the favor." She whispered back, still blushing. Toshirou grinned and wrapped his arms around the small "woman" in front of him. " Sure."

While our favorite couple was flirting Matsumoto was taking pictures. When she had noticed that the two of them weren't paying any attention to her and Rukia she pulled out the camera she had secreted into her cleavage. She took a picture of the two as her captain leaned over and whispered into Ichigo's ear, and another when Ichigo started to blush. She giggled as she took another, her captain had wrapped his arms around Ichigo from behind. It was such a cute picture. Rukia started aww-ing as she watched the pair.

Suddenly the two women noticed a particularly familiar head of purple hair. They grinned as they looked at each other.

"Looks like we just found the perfect person to develop and deliver the pictures. Ne Rukia?"

Rukia laughed, "Ooohhh no I have an even better idea!" She leaned over to Matsumoto and whispered a rather devious plan in her ear. Matsumoto started to laugh. This was even better than her idea of just pictures of the couple in their current situation.

"You think she'll do it?"

"Yes."

"Game on girl, game on."

The two walked over to Yoruichi who had tucked herself into a secure corner to watch the two love birds. Both of them grinning.

"Hey Yoruichi! We have a... request for you."

"What is it girls? Will it be fun?"

"We want you to get some pictures for us."

"Pictures?"

"Mmhmm, pictures."

"What of?"

The two women explained their plan, and by the end Yoruichi was smiling bright enough to rival the spot lights on the dance floor.

"You got it, so long as I get to keep a copy of both sets." She agreed smirking.

"All right, just don't get caught. We want it to be a... surprise."

"You got it."

As the night went on everyone had fun dancing and talking. After a while Ichigo and Toshirou had relaxed enough to truly enjoy themselves, dancing with each other and Matsumoto and Rukia. At the end of the night they returned to the hotel and bid the two women goodnight. Neither of them knowing that a third person had followed them back to their room.

Yoruichi snickered as she watched the two make out in what they thought was an empty elevator. No one ever thought to look up, did they? _I wonder what would happen if they knew I was here_ she thought as she snapped a picture. She had taken great care to turn of the sound and the flash before she had followed the couple into the building. As the elevator stopped she took notice of the floor number, as soon as the door closed she dropped to the floor and punched the number. Giving herself just enough time to see the two stumble into their room, still kissing. _Man they wouldn't notice a train going by would they, oh well, makes my part easier. _

_Warning Hetero Smut Starts Here_

Inside the room the two of them had made a great deal of progress. They were on the bed, articles of clothing scattered on the floor. Ichigo was wrapped around Toshirou like a vine, hands clutching his hair. Toshirou had one hand kneading Ichigo's ass, and the other was occupied with a stubborn bra clasp. In seconds he had it off and had her pinned on her stomach on top of the sheets, one arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her back against him gently.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

"Yes now get inside me, NOW!" Ichigo ordered, too turned on to care what she sounded like. With that Toshirou pushed himself inside, moaning Ichigo's name. He paused to let her body adjust to the intrusion, then began rocking his hips.

"I'm going to make you scream, just like you made me." He whispered into the small ear in front of him, nibbling on the delicate lobe. He started nipping his way down to her shoulder, pausing to suck on her jugular.

"More, please, oh god more!" Ichigo began to moan.

Toshirou started to move faster, thrusting harder. He moved his body one hand was gripping hers, their fingers laced together as he panted. He closed his teeth on her nape and thrust again. She cried out, her cry quickly changing to a low throaty moan, oh god it felt good. He licked her skin and closed his eyes.

"Ichigo..."

He withdrew from her body almost completely and harshly thrust himself back in, needing to go deeper. She whined and bit her lower lip, and he growled. Ichigo was purposely holding out on him knowing that he was trying to hear her scream.

"Ichigo, you know what I want." He panted. She turned her head to glance at him, and then she ground her hips back against his.

"Shut up and f-fuck me harder... please." She moaned and he gave her a mischievous grin that made her body tense in excitement. Swiftly he wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her back up until she was sitting upright in his lap. She gasped as the sudden shift in their position had caused him to rub inside her and go even deeper into her body. He kissed her shoulder, brushing her long hair away from her skin so he could lick and nip at her neck as he started shifting his hips.

She cried out arching her back as her head fell back against his shoulder. He purred as he bucked his hips again, and hissed as her inner muscles clenched tighter on him. He gripped her hips and started to buck his hips harder. She matched his pace and finally she screamed his name as she came, Toshirou buried his face against her neck and shuddered as he savored the sound.

_I liked what we did the first time, but this was good too. Maybe I should find a way to get Ichigo to put on the female body again, he's too much taller than I am in his usual form to do this with regularly. Maybe I'll ask later._

Smut Ends Here

They both flopped down on the bed together panting and holding hands.

"I love you Ichigo." Toshirou said as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo dragged her closer to him.

"I love you too."

The two of them drifted off peacefully, never noticing a certain woman in the closet, holding a camera in one hand and pinching a dripping nose in with the other.

**Yoruichi POV**

_HOLY SHIT! That was hot! Who knew the little ice captain had THAT in him. Not to mention Ichigo. Man I should have had a recorder, not a camera. I am so looking forward to my copy of these pictures. And not just because they'll embarrass Ichigo anymore. It's great material for other things too. Okay gotta get these to Matsumoto first._

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

Yoruichi flash stepped back to the shop and handed the camera to Matsumoto.

"You would not believe how hot that was."

"Really?" Matsumoto asked, excited.

"Yeah, I had a nosebleed. We definitely need to share this. And maybe get some more when they're back to normal. I kind of want to see what that looks like now..." She drifted off as drool started to collect in her mouth.

"I've gotta see what could be so good you feel compelled to say that." Urahara said. "Give me the camera and I'll develop the film for you."

"Don't forget a set for me!" Yoruichi yelled as he took the camera.

Minutes later the shop owner returned, pictures in hand, holding a bloody tissue to his nose, babbling.

"I love my new instant developer, I love my new instant developer, I love my new instant developer!"

"That good, huh?" Matsumoto asked.

"See for yourself! Oh, and I made another copy for myself, think of it as the developing fee." Urahara said, handing a stack of pictures to both women. Yoruichi squealed and put hers inside her outer shirt to look at later, in private.

Matsumoto looked down at the photos in her hand and blushed. "Wow... who knew the captain was so flexible..." Blood started leaking from her nose.

"I have to thank them for such great pictures!" Before the other two could stop her she disappeared.

The two looked at each other.

"Want to go watch Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, I have a small problem I have to attend to, but go if you wish." He replied. Yoruichi laughed, she'd seen him shifting and knew exactly what "problem" he'd be attending to.

**Meanwhile...**

Matsumoto stood outside the hotel room door contemplating what she was about to do.

_Is it really a good idea to come here? Oh well let's do this!_

She knocked on the door and waited, after a minute Ichigo answered looking like she had just rolled out of bed, and half asleep. (Which she had and was, but she didn't know that.)

"Hey Ichigo, I just wanted to tell you something before I leave tomorrow. I have pictures!"

"I know you have pictures Matsumoto, what else is it?"

"I have these pictures!" Matsumoto held up a very revealing photo, " And I'm planning to give them to the SWA!" After saying this she ducked a swiping hand and took off.

"MATSUMOTO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES!" Ichigo screamed as she ran after the larger woman.

Ichigo chased Matsumoto over buildings, down streets, across town, and through every park in Karakura. After a couple of hours she finally gave up and returned to the hotel. She decided to wake Toshirou.

"Toshirou you need to wake up." She said shaking him.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"Matsumoto has pictures of us having sex and is going to give them to the SWA."

"WHAT?" Toshirou yelled leaping out of the bed. "HOW DID SHE GET PICTURES?"

"I don't know, I tried to get them back but she got away."

"Okay, we'll kill her when we go back to soul society. Just lay down and sleep for now. I'll take care of it."


	12. Chapter 12

Gomenassai minna-san for not updating my story for so long, but my mom has been very sick and I have not had time to write. She has been in and out of the hospital six times in the last two months, and I have been trying to help her and take care of my siblings as dad has to work. Hopefully now that we have it under control I can go back to updating more often ne? Here's a really short chapter for an apology and I'm working on another. Once again, very sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. (/weep) If I did there would be more yaoi.

_**Ichigo Diary- Entry 12**_

_**There are two days left until we return to soul society. We've visited everyone's shrine and left offerings at all of their altars. Tomorrow Toshirou and I are going to go see the rest of the vaizards. I'm not really looking forward to this. I can already feel Hiyori's sandal on my head. Not to mention Shinji and Kensei's hands on my ass. Soo not looking forward to the teasing that is going over me being in a female body either, those two were pervs in my male form, let alone looking the way I am now. Oh and let's not forget Lisa, yeah hellooo boob gropage. I can just hear her now, "Are you a C or a D cup now? Hmmm just soft enough, but still firm enough to support..." Egad, this is going to suck. All of this coupled with the unpredictable reaction to my suicide has me on edge. **_

_**I guess I'll just find out what happens when it happens, but that doesn't help tonight. I just can't sleep. Toshirou is already out like a light, he's gorgeous when he's relaxed and sleeping. Even that stubborn little frown between his brows goes away. I always love watching him sleep. I wonder if he ever returns the favor? Never mind, I'm going to try to sleep now. There is no doubt in my mind that I'm going to need it tomorrow. Ugh!**_

**Next Day- Third party.**

The vaizards were waiting. They knew that Ichigo was going to come today and they had planned accordingly. Urahara had told them that they would be surprised when they saw him, but the man was more than a little crazy so they disregarded that warning. When they felt Hachi's barrier being breached they took up their usual places in the warehouse, knowing that Ichigo would be confused. And when they were ready they would launch the attack. Though many of them doubted that Hiyori would wait that long.

"When the hell are they getting here?" Hiyori shouted.

"Whenever they get here! Jeez calm down. We have everything ready for the prank, so just calm down you little terror!" In an instant Hiyori pounced on Shinji,

"Little terror? Little terror? I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE TERROR YOU BASTARD!"

As she started slamming his head into the floor. The rest of the vaizard group just continued what they were doing, having long since gotten used to the outbursts and violence between the two.

"Hey guys, you might want to knock it off, Ichigo and the frosty just crossed the barrier." Kensei's voice interrupts the shouts and everyone immediately gets into position.

"Knock knock!" The familiar voice of Hitsugaya rang through the building.

"Yo Frosty come on in!" Shinji shouted back. None of them expected what they saw next...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. (/cry) No smexy man sex today.

Thank you all for your well wishes, I let my mom read them and they made her cry about how nice you all are. ^.^

A/N Ok soo I'm working on a new story, but I'm not planning to post it until I've finished it so that I won't have to update, you'll get it lump sum. Thank you all for reading, and for staying with me this long. This is the last chapter of this particular story, and I am truly grateful to all the readers, people who favorited, reviewers, and those who stuck with me 'till the end. **Author bows** So thank you all.

_**Ichigo Diary- Entry 12**_

_**There are two days left until we return to soul society. We've visited everyone's shrine and left offerings at all of their altars. Tomorrow Toshirou and I are going to go see the rest of the vaizards. The next day we return home. I'm not really looking forward to this. I can already feel Hiyori's sandal on my head. Not to mention Shinji and Kensei's hands on my ass. Soo not looking forward to the teasing that is going over me being in a female body either, those two were pervs in my male form, let alone looking the way I am now. Oh and let's not forget Lisa, yeah hellooo boob gropage. I can just hear her now, "Are you a C or a D cup now? Hmmm just soft enough, but still firm enough to support..." Egad, this is going to suck. Not to mention telling them that I am dating Toshirou. I wonder what their reaction will be? Never mind, doesn't matter. It's not like they have any say in our relationship at all... I just hope they accept it. Most shinigami do, I mean when you are around for that long things are put in perspective for you. Love is love, no matter what form it comes in. All of this coupled with the unpredictable reaction to my suicide has me on edge. **_

_**I guess I'll just find out what happens when it happens, but that doesn't help tonight. I just can't sleep. Toshirou is already out like a light, he's gorgeous when he's relaxed and sleeping. Even that stubborn little frown between his brows goes away. I always love watching him sleep. I wonder if he ever returns the favor? Never mind, I'm going to try to sleep now. There is no doubt in my mind that I'm going to need it tomorrow. Ugh!**_

**Next Day- Third party.**

The vaizards were waiting. They knew that Ichigo was going to come today and they had planned accordingly. Urahara had told them that they would be surprised when they saw him, but the man was more than a little crazy so they disregarded that warning. When they felt Hachi's barrier being breached they took up their usual places in the warehouse, knowing that Ichigo would be confused. And when they were ready they would launch the attack. Though many of them doubted that Hiyori would wait that long.

"When the hell are they getting here?" Hiyori shouted.

"Whenever they get here! Jeez calm down. We have everything ready for the prank, so just calm down you little terror!" In an instant Hiyori pounced on Shinji,

"Little terror? Little terror? I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE TERROR YOU BASTARD!"

As she started slamming his head into the floor. The rest of the vaizard group just continued what they were doing, having long since gotten used to the outbursts and violence between the two.

"Hey guys, you might want to knock it off, Ichigo and the frosty just crossed the barrier." Kensei's voice interrupts the shouts and everyone immediately gets into position.

"Knock knock!" The familiar voice of Hitsugaya rang through the building.

"Yo Frosty come on in!" Shinji shouted back. None of them expected what they saw next...

Behind the small ice captain was an extremely cute girl. She was petite, standing five inches shorter than Captain Hitsugaya, and curvy as hell. Kensei and Shinji both jolted upright. Upon seeing the other move the race was on, they both rushed to be the first to meet the cutie, unfortunately for them they forgot about the trap they had set for Ichigo. They stepped on the trigger at the same time. With an audible click the trap triggered. Their feet were snapped into cuffs, and they couldn't avoid the oncoming mayhem.

An instant later both men were drenched in white glue and covered with pink feathers, glitter, and tiny plush strawberries. For a second all anyone could do was stare, and then the laughter started. First the new girl, then Hiyori, then everyone else. Then Lisa walked over and (literally) put the star on the crazy tree by whipping a pack of sticker from seemingly nowhere and sticking a gold star on each forehead. She then walked over to where she had been sitting and resumed reading her hentai, all the while muttering something about plans lacking aesthetic appeal. This caused everyone to laugh even harder.

"Oh man you should -gasp, laugh- see yourselves! You look -laugh- ridiculous. Was the trap meant for me? Or were you just being stupid?" The unknown girl gasped between giggles.

"We don't even know you, so why would you be the one we set the trap for? We set it for Ichigo, the little bastard. Hey! Where is he? He was supposed to be with you Icy!" Shinji shouted, spitting pink feathers and glitter out of his mouth.

It was then that Kensei stopped trying to brush himself off and noticed the color of the girls hair. "Hey Shinji..."

"What?"

"I think that is Ichigo." Everyone stopped and looked at the girl.

"WHAT?"

"Hi guys!" Ichigo greeted, still laughing. "Hat'n'Clogs made this so I wouldn't be recognized while I was here. It works, despite the unwanted side effects..." The last part was mumbled so that only Toshirou could hear, but the rest was explanation enough for the others.

**SMACK**

Hiyori's sandal greeted the back of her head.

"OUCH! Shit, be careful this body is a lot more delicate than my real one was!"

"I don't care how fragile you are now you dumb ass! You deserve it for pulling that bullshit stunt of yours! Moron!" Hiyori replied. "Next time you do some shit like this I'll use a metal boot, got that?"

"Got it, sorry for upsetting you guys." That surprisingly was that, the rest simply forgave him, and they all started talking and catching up.

About an hour later they had all finished catching up and were simply relaxing together when a yelp broke the silence.

"LISA?" Ichigo shouted, but the woman in question just kept groping her ass and chest.

"This is truly excellent construction. The proportion are so very pleasing and the feel is very realistic. The softness of the bust is most life like and the resilience of the muscle is perfect..." Lisa stated, still fondling a now brick red Ichigo whilst the rest of the room laughed. Then everyone paused in shock.

"Stop groping MY Ichigo!" Toshirou growled as he pulled Ichigo out of Lisa's clutches.

"Did he just say 'MY Ichigo'?" Shinji asked the room in general, after gaping at the now entwined couple.

"Yes, I do believe he did." Hachi answered.

The rest of the vaizards looked at each other not quite sure what to make of this new development.

"W-w-wait, you're dating?" Stammered Love.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered, not noticing that Lisa had once again come closer to her.

"Can I watch you?" She asked, deadpan.

"NO!" They both yelled. "Why the hell would you even ask that question Lisa?" Ichigo yelled at the other woman, grabbing her hands to keep them off her chest.

"Because it would be interesting of course. You are now in a female body, so the mechanics must have changed. This would be an interesting study." At this point all of the men in the room had spontaneous nosebleeds at the imagined images of Ichigo's female form naked, and Hiyori was in much the same condition. She had a flash of the two _males_ together (she's a closet yaoi fan, the others don't know so ssshhh!)

"No, you can't watch, and we're going home tomorrow so I'll be back to normal any way!" Ichigo shouted (she didn't tell them that she was bringing with her a pill that would make her female anytime she wished, courtesy of Urahara.) Hiyori passed out due to blood loss.

"Well then I guess that there is nothing else to say, but good luck and may your relationship prosper." Shinji said solemnly, for once not smiling.

The couple across the room looked at each other, "It will." _We'll make sure of it._

_**The End**_


End file.
